


I Know You're Sexy

by strykelass



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Body Monitoring, Body Positivity, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Old Friends, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9041027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strykelass/pseuds/strykelass
Summary: Shawn's incredibly self conscious but Hunter's never thought anything less of him. Christmas gift for RubyBelle!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RubyBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyBelle/gifts).



Hunter's invitation to NXT Arrival had seemed completely business at first. Shawn had gotten notice from the office in the form of an email and he'd accepted it on the basis that he could make a check and give his fans a little something to chew on.

"What time were you getting in?" Hunter asked enthusiastically over the phone. 

Shawn was tentative, he missed Hunter a lot, but wasn't really sure he could mirror his excitement.

"Just within a few hours I think, I'd have to check." He mumbled, fidgeting with his necklace. "Couldn't tell ya."

He looked out his window, heart thumping hard as he heard Hunter shuffling and moving around. 

"I missed you a lot." Hunter said gruffly. "I'm a busy guy too, but let's try to do something after, yeah?"

"Yeah, ok. I'll try."

It just was that Shawn  _ wasn't  _ HBK anymore, and anytime he left his ranch, he felt it. Aside from living the usual aches and pains that was par for the course with being a retired wrestler, Shawn hadn't kept himself in any state of fitness that allowed him to feel confident. He preferred the comforts of sweatshirts and loose fitting clothes, and didn't pay much attention to reflective surfaces. Hats were essential, now that he was losing the battle with time and his hairline. 

"Well that's nice," he sighed sarcastically, kicking at the long, orphaned hairs that were circling his bathroom drain. He turned the water off and grabbed a towel, eager to get clean, get out of town and get this all over with.

He dried his front, flexing his arms slightly and sucking in his belly, trying imagine what the dorks at TV would say if he showed up in a hat and a long sleeve shirt. Whatever he had to show off now wasn't terribly convincing. 

Sure enough, when he got to Orlando and made it into the building, about ten people came up to him, trying to go through the stupid little segment. Shawn nodded, pulling his bag up and stuffing the handle down into the mechanism. He _knew_ about Neville and Bo, it didn't take a genius to tell him why he was there promoting the match. 

The two men came up to him themselves, eagerly thanking him for gracing them with his presence and giving a sort of stamp of approval. Really, Shawn just wanted to sit down, by himself, until the segment started. 

Hunter eventually found him, waving off the three or four people that usually followed him around to help facilitate things. Despite his uneasiness, Shawn smiled, he really missed his old friend.

"Do I gotta wear some gimmick shirt?" He asked, sighing into Hunter's shoulder as they embraced.

"Where whatever you want, I don't care." Hunter smiled. "Text me where you're staying, ok? I gotta finish running through a few things, but I want to  _ see _ you." 

Shawn licked his lips. It had been awhile since he and Hunter had messed around and his heart leapt. Though, he knew he hadn't been doing any of the same crazy midnight workouts his friend loved to boast about.

"Just… the Marriot." Shawn nodded, "Y-yeah." 

The event went on and nobody had the balls to tell Shawn that his shiny long sleeve shirt and hunting cap weren't quite on the brand the WWE was trying to push. It was rather hilarious, watching producers and agents circle and shoot him confused looks, but Shawn just wished he had the body to go out in something that was more flattering. He hung out in catering, and read through the points they wanted him to hit before he shuffled to Gorilla, breathing deeply.

Holding onto the title belt, he couldn't help going out with a happy, light jog. The dread of hearing his music hit and nobody applauding vanished the second he emerged. Full Sail was full of happy and excited people, delighted to see him, in wrestling shoes or cowboy boots- it didn't matter. He handed out some high fives and nodded to the folks behind the barrier, trying to put as much bounciness into his movements as he could. 

Shawn didn't want to steal the show from the younger guys, but it was hard with the crowd as excited as they were. HBK chants rang out loud, and he paused for a moment, drinking it in.

"Hold up a sec," he laughed, "Let me catch my breath here…"

* * *

 

It seemed like the moment the show was over, Hunter was texting Shawn. He watched from the back as Neville and Bo finished up the show, but his pocket was buzzing the whole time.

**I was serious about meeting up, did you leave already?**

**Unless you have an early flight or something, but I've missed you a lot.**

**We don't have to talk about work.**

**b there soon** Shawn messaged back, not used to getting such activity on his phone all at once. He hadn't doubted Hunter's desire to see him, but he knew that his existence was so busy and hurried, so Shawn wouldn't have given him any guff for canceling.

He taxied back over to the hotel and changed. Not more than an hour later, Hunter was calling him from the lobby, getting the details regarding his room. Shawn checked himself over in the mirror, dressed in loose sweats and a hat, not really sure how to present.

Hunter always wore suits and somehow looked  _ better _ each day. The man was younger of course, but Shawn still felt weird and alienated, clearly not fit to stand next to him. He fidgeted with his bracelets, scratching at his beard as he propped the door open, waiting.

When he arrived, Hunter immediately grinned the goofy grin he reserved for being with his best friend.

"They _loved_ you man, it was great." Hunter mumbled into his hug, holding onto Shawn for longer, now that they were alone.

"Yeah yeah," Shawn sighed. "I'm still not going down to Orlando."

Hunter just rolled his eyes. Shawn thought it was best to just get it out of the way sooner than later, the _real_ reason why he was there. It was a little surprising that none of the agents had talked to him about it, but then, Hunter probably knew that Shawn wasn't going to listen to any of them. 

His friend turned, shooting him a strange look. He lowered his hands to Shawn's sides, his fingers rubbing against his ribs thoughtfully.

"The performance center?" Hunter raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm not-" Shawn shrugged animatedly. "I'm not gunna throw myself back in that right now. I'm not-"

"You thought I came down here to talk about that?"

"Hunter, I ain' dumb-"

Hunter shook his head, pulling off his suit jacket, looking to his friend strangely. Shawn just folded his arms.

"Raze' and Nash are chomping on the bit for that sort of thing, why would you really need me?" He asked, slightly confused by Hunter's face. "What's the point?"

"You're Shawn fu-" Hunter almost rolled his eyes, biting back the curse. "You're HBK! Don't make me spell it out!"

"Well I still ain' doin it'." Shawn said emphatically, sitting down on the bed. "I'm pretty darn happy out in Texas with my land. You'd know that if you ever came by."

He didn't mean it to sound catty, it was just the truth. Hunter was incredibly busy, it was the demand of his job. He had stayed with the business and had made it work for him. Shawn had no ill-will, but it was just the fact of the matter. They were different people now. It was completely obvious to anyone that looked at them. 

"I didn't fly you down here to nag you for that." Hunter said softly, coming to sit on the bed beside him and, rather uncharacteristically, flopped down on the surface and stared at the ceiling. "Is it too much to believe that I wanted to see you?"

"Well, no…" Shawn sighed. "I just…"

The last time he and Hunter had fucked had been 2010, right before his last match with Taker. It had been strange and emotional and Shawn didn't think about it often because so many other things were happening that it all became a blur. 

"What?" Hunter posed. Shawn licked his lips, blinking and staring ahead, mute.

"Did you _really_  bring me down here to mess around?"

"Did you _really_ come here  _ not  _ to?" Hunter laughed, pulling him over the top of his body, dragging his head in for a kiss. Shawn shivered, but relaxed some, feeling slightly giddy at how thick and huge Hunter's chest was underneath his shirt.

He had missed this a lot. Hunter was such a considerate and passionate lover. From everything he could remember when he was in DX, they'd come so close so many times to trying to put together something long term, but at that point, Shawn had just been too messed up.  Beards brushing back and forth again, he felt like he was melting right back into it all. The scent, the hotel room, thickly muscled arms moving up and down his back. Deep down, Shawn still felt like Hunter had some ulterior motive, but it could wait. Caught between soft, gentle kisses, he was vibrating with excitement.

That was, until Hunter rubbed his hands up and down his sides happily and Shawn tightened up, feeling the give on his hips shake awkwardly. 

"I could bend you over-" Hunter chuckled, "Man, _hell_ , or you could-"

Shawn grunted, leaning over quickly and blacking out the room as soon as Hunter grabbed for his pants. With the lamp off, there was just a slim cut of light from the window. In the darkness he grimaced, feeling the tension of the room shift strangely. Shawn didn't want anyone really seeing him naked though, least of all Hunter.

"Going to sleep?" Hunter laughed, bouncing him slightly. "What-"   


"I like it this way now." Shawn said quickly, coming down to kiss Hunter again, clumsily pressing his lips to Hunter's cheeks. "You should try it."

Slightly dubiously, Hunter pulled him out of his shirt, shedding his own and tossing it off the bed into the darkness. Shawn's fingers happily roamed over tight arms shoulders, feeling the mass, but wincing a little as Hunter's hands worked around his waist, trying to undo the tie on his sweats.

"Why'd you tie it so-" Hunter reached over, clicking the lamp on again. Shawn shuddered, tightening up slightly.

"What?"

"What?"

"Shawn-"

"What?" He said defensively, cursing the blush that was likely creeping over his face. He stared, rather indignantly at Hunter's perfect chest and abs, effortlessly resting on his frame.

"Are you... flexing?" Hunter raised an eyebrow, letting his hands fall to his sides, exasperated. Shawn withdrew, shrinking.

"I ain' no body guy…" He muttered, picking at a freckle on his arm. He couldn't look at it anymore- Hunter's body was as immaculate as it ever was and all it did was call attention to his own inactivity. Before he knew it, the words were falling out of his mouth before he could get a handle on them.

"I'm... fat and out of shape." He sounded off, flicking his wrists. "I'm old and ugly, what's the point? I'm not all that no' more. I come down here and I get to _pretend_ or whatever but that's not me. _Sorry_." Shawn sighed, rolling his neck. "I don't wanna be dramatic or nothing."

"Shawn-" Hunter rubbed his hand, gathering his attention. He didn't stop until Shawn looked up, grumpy.

"You're my best friend." He said softly, pulling him back down. "You  _ know _ I don't care."

They kissed again and although Shawn wasn't entirely convinced, he knew Hunter wasn't lying. There wasn't anything in his face or his voice that expressed any disgust or jest. After a few minutes of patient making out, Hunter rested his hands on his hips, squeezing.

"Do you  _ really  _ want the lights off?" Hunter sincerely posed, offering a hand as he drew it toward the lamp. Shawn paused, tentative. 

"I'll look at you the whole time," he settled. 

"That's the spirit."

Freed from their clothes, their cocks had changed little over the years. Hunter was thick and wide, tan and cut like the rest of his body. Shawn was stiffening up at the sight of it, less girthy, but enthusiastic.

"You wanna ride it?" Hunter asked breathlessly, lubing up his finger and sticking Shawn a careful thumb. Shawn nodded quickly, the sensation was wonderful and Hunter had pulled his hair out of his ponytail, making it frizz out as he heated up. He moaned, easing himself down more to push deeper. 

" _ God _ -" Shawn choked, making Hunter grin mischievously. 

"You miss that?"

" _ Yeah _ …"

Once he was properly ready, he sat down on Hunter's dick, taking a moment to regroup as he bottomed out. Hunter's eyes raked him up and down and Shawn tightened unconsciously, making him gasp. He knew it was stupid, he just couldn't help thinking about what he looked like- sure that his hair looked stringy and dumb and that his belly was hanging fat and low, painfully obvious.

"Oh... " Hunter bit his lip, exposing his thick neck. "Oh fuck-"

"Don't cuss."

"I can't help it-" Hunter gasped as Shawn bounced, rolling his hips hard around Hunter's cock. "...So good."

It was second nature, and Shawn knew just how Hunter liked it, he bucked quickly, holding onto his friends pecs and jockeying his ass with a hard slap. He certainly wasn't as spry as he used to be- his breath caught awkwardly in his chest and he loathed the jiggle he felt across his front, but Shawn gritted his teeth and worked through it. Ever the lover, Hunter just held onto his sides, blissfully unconcerned with how large they were.

"Always the best-" Hunter choked, "So good-"

"Whatever," Shawn laughed, giving Hunter a playful little flick of the nipple. Hunter's eyes shot open almost immediately, his face filled with a sort of sober intensity that shocked Shawn. The hands at his sides tightened. 

Hunter bucked back, throwing his own force into the mix, making Shawn cough. They worked, throwing each other back and forth to beat mercilessly against the middle until Hunter stiffened again, struggling. 

" _ Yeah… yeah… _ " he kept mumbling, leaking his load up into his lover. " _ Good… _ " 

Shawn leaned over, feeling a little achy and breathless. Warm and loosened up, he pressed his lips back to Hunter's before the feeling of come falling out of his behind was too uncomfortable. 

Hunter flipped him on his back with ease, settling him down softly.

"N'gunna jerk me off?" Shawn mumbled, wiping sweat off his forehead and sniffing. He moaned long as he felt warm lips pull him in, and he looked down, watching Hunter's head bobbing over his crotch, delicately.

It felt lazy, just laying back and letting himself be serviced, but Hunter didn't seem to care. Occasionally, Shawn threaded his fingers across the back of his head, encouraging the depth for which he might suck him down, but it was enough that he was there. The whole room was warm and rich with their activities, Hunter's musky cologne filling up his nostrils. When his cock finally began to tremble back, his legs shifted, kicking up the sheets. 

Hunter's huge hands pinned him down and his moan crackled as he came. Come splattered off his cock across his front and Hunter eagerly kissed the insides of his thigh, pumping his dick empty. When Shawn finally finished twitching, he lay slack and spent across the mattress, humming appreciatively as Hunter pulled off and trod to the bathroom.

He could have been more active probably, been more athletic about his fucking, but Shawn had been chaste for awhile. He hoped it didn't show too much, but he was so sweaty and tired that it was probably painfully obvious. Hunter was running water in the other room, and emerged with a damp towel. 

Shawn grunted as he laid down next to him, giving him a kiss on the lips before running the hot towel down his front, wiping the come off of his belly. Shawn blushed, touched by the thought, but embarrassed by the attention.

"You don't have- I can do it myself." Shawn opened his hand quickly, offering to take the towel. Hunter just smiled, regarding him sweetly. 

"Least I can do." He said. "Unless you wanted to shower."

"I'm fine." Shawn mumbled, sucking in his stomach slightly as Hunter worked, giving his leg a pat. 

"I missed this." 

Shawn blinked, and Hunter bent over pressing his lips over the fullness of his stomach, giving it a light kiss. Shawn stared, the touch and the action entirely foreign. It was appreciated, but he didn't know how to take it. Hunter smiled, tossing him his hunting cap and sitting up. 

"Thanks." Shawn muttered, feeling bare and light. 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to my swell pal RubyBelle. Aside from being a great artist who will draw me a chubby Seth any day of the week, they're just a cool cat in general and I'm blessed to have 'em.
> 
> Happy Holidays to all!


End file.
